


Castiel's Kink

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel does not have kinks. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Kink

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've been able to actually _write_ on any of the WIPs or ideas I've got cooking on my hard drive, but I do produce little drabbles from prompts at my [NSFW destiel sideblog](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/) now and then. I'm going to repost those drabbles over here, just for posterity.

**_Prompt: What would Castiel's kink be?_ **

I don’t think Castiel would think of himself as having _any_ kinks.

Kinks are odd, unconventional, maybe slightly shameful sexual quirks or preferences. But Castiel has no interest in conventions or cultural attitudes about sex, no idea of what’s “normal” and what’s “odd”, and certainly no shame about anything he does with Dean in bed (or in the Impala or under the stars or anywhere in the Bunker or one memorable time in the upstairs linen closet at the house of a witness they were supposed to be interviewing).

Castiel likes what he likes, and what he likes is _Dean_. Whatever they do together to wring pleasure from each other’s bodies — it’s their own business, it’s beautiful, and he treasures every moment of it.

If you ask Dean this same question, he will say that Castiel is the kinkiest fucking son of a bitch on God’s green earth but will not elaborate, even if pressed. He just smiles this tiny satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/114438727873/what-would-castiels-kink-be).


End file.
